love Never Lies
by juno1994
Summary: Face and Hannibal have known that they have liked each other for quite a while, but for Murdock love just happens Slash fic, dont like dont read


LOVE NEVER LIES.

A Hannibal and Face Finfic

Face sat in the tent thinking back on what could have been, but is that really what he wanted, wait no is that WHO he wanted? Was the person always taking up his thoughts the one that he wanted or was it just a phase? I guess Face will just have to find out.

Hannibal Smith thought back on the previous night, "did that really happen?" he asked himself. "Could it all have been just a hopeful dream, to have someone want you again' that Hannibal didn't know. He felt a small squeeze on his shoulder he turned and caught a small smile from Face. Maybe it wasn't just a dream maybe it really did happen, Smith smiled back he knew he had to have him again, but when is the question, B.A and Murdock were always around when would he ever get the change to get face alone. Their tents were on the opposite side of the base. But Hannibal didn't care about that, he was a man who always knew what he wanted, and ended up always getting what he wanted.

"B.A, Murdock I need you two to fly out of the base and go get more, ummmm things that we need more of" Hannibal said while trying to think.

"Boss-man why do I have to go you know I hate flying" Boscoe complained.

"Shut up and be a ranger" Face teased.

"I'll show you a ranger Face if you don't back off" B.A threatened.

"B.A stop complaining and just do it, that's an order" Hannibal ordered.

"Fine" B.A finally gave in.

20 minutes later and a lot of difficulty B.A was on the chopper and off to go get more supplies. Face turned around and looked at Hannibal with a slight hint of want and desire. Hannibal started to approach Face, when he reached his target, Hannibal raised a hand and gently placed it on the side of the younger mans face and slowly lowered his face to match Peck's. Hannibal than leaned in to kiss him, but Face backed up"

"Hannibal, how do I know If this is real that this just isn't and act of sexual depravity, that were not doing this because we need a little you know..." Face said as he turned around and put his hand on his fore head.

"Face, you never know until you actually try" Hannibal said turning him around and swiftly pushing his lips on Peck's. They fought for dominance for the first few seconds than face decided to give in because he knew the older ranked higher and would win anyway. Once Face felt the need to have him in his arms he grabbed a hold of Hannibal's neck and pulled him in closer. But as quickly as it started it ended, when Murdock walked in.

"Hey, I for..got.. my... hat..." Murdock was shocked he didn't know what to say. They heard more heavy foot steps approaching.

"Bosco I told you to wait In the chopper" Murdock scolded.

"I was wondering what was taking so long?" B.A asked.

"Nothing just got caught up talking to Hannibal and Face is all" Murdock backed up.

"I guess you'll I'll just go sit than." B.A said as he started walking back.

"Murdock you cant tell anyone please!" Face begged.

"Don't worry face I wont tell anyone" Murdock reassured.

After Murdock and B.A were gone... AGAIN, Face and Hannibal decided to have some food for thought. Face was busy think about what just happened and not realizing that he was playing with his food, they were having pancakes, before he could stop himself he had a piece of pancake on his fork and was about to launch it when Hannibal moved to the side face was aiming at and before Hannibal knew it he had pancake on his face. Hannibal gave face this evil grin.

"Hannibal I am so sor..." But face couldn't finish his sentence considering he was just bitch slapped with a whole pancake with sauce on it.

"Alright we will play it that way." Face said getting up and smearing Maple syrup all over Hannibal's face and than sitting back down in his chair.

"Always make a plan of attack face" Hannibal said as he threw the glass of orange juice in his face.

"Were in a sticky situation now aren't we Colonel" Face said as he threw his Orange juice back at him.

"Sure are Lieutenant" Hannibal thew back. "Come here face I want a hug" he said as he stalked towards Face.

"No, no, no, " Face yelled as he started running but ended up tackled to the ground when Hannibal came up behind him and jumped on him. "OW"

"When are you going to realize I am faster than you" Hannibal teased.

"When you get off me and I can breath again" Face said.

Hannibal got off of Peck and sat beside him, and held out a hand to help him up, but Hannibal didn't stop pulling when face was sitting straight. No instead he pulled Face closer and kissed him again. The kiss even more sweeter now than it was before. Hannibal didn't want it to end but he knew that Murdock and B.A would be back soon.

"Better get cleaned up" Hannibal said after he broke the kiss.

10 minutes later Murdock and B.A returned bearing gifts. More shirts for Face seeing as how he always opposed to wearing them. But something a little more useful for Hannibal. Murdock walks over to him and secretly hands the box to Smith.

"Use them wisely" Murdock advised. Hannibal's face turned beat read realizing what the box was... condoms.

Face was walking by Smiths tent when he was suddenly pulled inside.

"Face, you need to do something about Murdock" Hannibal said as he threw the box to him.

"You have got to be kidding me" Face said as he fell on the ground laughing his ass off. "Alright"

5 minutes later Hannibal hears Murdock calling for help. Just than Face walks by his tent again and poked his head in.

"Done and DONE" Face said now walking away.

"What did you do?" Hannibal asked.

"Look for yourself" Face said leading him out of the tent. And there he was Murdock was hanging by the back of his shirt off the rudders on the chopper. Hannibal started laughing his ass off.

"What did he do now?" B.A asked

"NOTHING!" Both Hannibal and Face said at the same time. "Just thought it was good for a laugh" Face added.

"You boys have a sick sense of humor" B.A said walking away.

Murdock was on the chopper rudders for a good 3 hours before Hannibal got him off. Later that night after dinner they all settled in their tents early. Hannibal felt lost, kinda like he was missing something or someone... Face felt the same way, but with everyone back at camp they knew that it would be impossible to try anything. Hannibal laid in bed thinking about what had happened earlier. He took the precaution to hide the box in his clothes in his bag. He reached over and grabbed the box out of his bag. He read the box "Small size condoms" … Hannibal laughed to himself "I think he mixed himself up with me" Hannibal thought.

Face was lying in his tent buried deep in his thoughts. One part of him wanted to sneak into the Colonels tent but the other part warned against it. But the sneaky side was taking over and fast. Face got out of his sleeping bag and slid on a pair of jeans. He tip toed to his destination. Hannibal was just about to fall asleep when he heard the zipper on the tent go down.

"Its just me" Face whispered.

"Face, you are really willing to take the risk of getting caught by the other two?" Hannibal said with a slight smirk.

"Murdock already knows and the chances of B.A waking up and suddenly needing to talk to you... Highly unlikely" Face said

"Expect the unexpected Face" Hannibal commented.

"But than doesn't that make the unexpected expected?" Face asked confused.

"Stop being so literal" Smith laughed. "Here climb in" Smith said as he cleared some room in his sleeping bag.

"Alright Mr. Always-have-a-plan... were both not going to fit in that..." Face said "And people say that I need a brain" Face commented under his breath. Face soon found himself on his back with Smith on top of him.. again.

"You know Face I may be old but I can still hear" Hannibal said as he leaned his head down and kissed him. This time face fought back and soon he was on top of Smith.

"Good job your learning" Hannibal teased back. Face leaned in and nipped at Hannibal's neck and than started lifting his shirt. They heard a noise outside of their tent, it was foot steps and they were approaching quickly and they didn't know what it was. But than they heard another set of approaching foot steps.

"What is going on?" Face whispered.

"Quickly if we sneak into the mess hall we could snack on delicious cookies that I know Hannibal hides In there." Murdock whispered.

"I don't want no cookies fool, I want anything but cookies" B.A said in a loud voice.

"SHHHH! you'll wake the boss man and we don't want that... you know Boscoe the point of sneaking is to be really quiet" Murdock said.

"Stealing my cookies are you?" Hannibal said as he walked out of his tent.

"No we wanted something to drink" Murdock lied.

"RACE YOU TO THE KITCHEN" Face yelled out as he snuck out of Smiths tent.

"FACE, TOUCH MY COOKIES AND WE WILL HAVE AN ISSUE" Hannibal called after him.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN OLD MAN!" Face yelled while running away.

"Murdock did you see where Face came from he just kinda came from nowhere?" B.A wondered.

"Don't ask me I don't know anything" Murdock said.

Hannibal was the first one to the kitchen with his cookies in hand since Hannibal was the oldest he also was the tallest which worked out In his advantage.

"Come on just one" Face said while jumping up to reach them. All of a sudden the cookies weren't in his hand anymore.

"Still eating the gross things are you dad? What did mom tell you about eating them?" the unfamiliar voice said.

"Well shes not her is she" Hannibal said in response.

"Dad?" Face asked.

"Everyone meet my daughter Angel, Angel this is Face, Murdock, and Bosco or B.A" Hannibal introduced. "And if you guys don't mind the new member of the A-Team"

"Damn you really think were going to mind a woman being on the team, being around guys all the time kinda makes you miss the ladies" B.A Joked

"Good so its settled" Hannibal said while helping her off the counter.

"I have a question?"Face said from behind B.A

"Yeah?" Hannibal answered .

"Where exactly is she going to stay?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking that you move in with me and she can stay in your tent" Hannibal offered "That is if it's alright with you" he added.

"Yeah that's perfectly fine" Face agreed with a smile on his face.

"Now if you don't mind and if your all done trying to steal my cookies I am going to bed." Hannibal said while walking away.

"I don't think you'll have anymore cookies to worry about us stealing" B.A pointed out with a slight laugh.

"What?" Angel said with a mouth full of cookies than smiles. Hannibal shakes his head and walks away.

"So ill show you to your tent" B.A offered.

"Sure" Angel said while getting out of her chair and leaving the cookies on the table and walking away.

"MMMMM COOKIES!" Murdock exclaimed.

"Murdock leave the damn cookies alone fool" B.A said.

"Hey Murdock feel free to join us" Angel offered.

"OUU girl I like that!" B.A exclaimed.

"Angel come here for a minute" Hannibal called.

"Coming" she answered.

"Make sure you use the farthest tent away from base" Hannibal said joking.

"Dad, really" She said now kinda blushing.

"Have fun, but not to much fun" Hannibal said while giving his daughter and hug and heading into his tent.

"I'll try not to" she said while hugging him back.

"Oh I almost forgot, Murdock you forgot something" Hannibal said while throwing the box of condoms at him.

At that point Murdock turned about ten shades of red.

"MURDOCK LETS GO!" B.A called back.

"Coming" He yelled. " And sir that is no way to treat a nice lady such as your daughter especially when you just met her." He said to Hannibal whose jaw dropped to the floor when he heard Murdock say that.

"Well gee look at that he does have common sense" Face said.

"That was unexpected." Hannibal said while walking into the tent.

"What was it you told me, oh yeah "Expect the Unexpected" " Face teased while he took his shirt off,

"You are too cute to be like that" Hannibal said as he stepped up behind Face and put his arms around him. Face placed his hand on top Hannibal's.

"Your daughter looks a lot like you John" Face said.

"You think so?" Hannibal asked.

"She acts like you too, she has your eyes and that amazing smile" Face said while turning around and looking into his light blue eyes. At that moment no words were needed. Neither one of them spoke a word. Face put his arms around Hannibal's neck and pulled him in. what they didn't realize, was that his daughter was right outside the tent.

"Good job dad" She whispered to herself and walked towards her tent.

"Whats a nice girl like you doing out here all alone?" Murdock said.

"Nothing just went for a walk, to think." She replied.

"What you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just that I haven't seen my father this happy since my mom" She said.

"Oh you mean your dad and Face" Murdock pointed out.

"Yeah who all knows?" She asked.

"Just me and you, and Face asked me not to tell anyone so I am not going to" Murdock answered.

"That's a good friend" She commented.

"You want some coffee?" Murdock offered

"Yes please" she accepted.

After two hours of coffee and talking Angel started walking to her tent.

"Hold on I'll come with you, my tent isn't far from yours" Murdock said. soon after they arrive at her tent.

"Well thank you for the coffee and the nice long talk" Angel thanked him.

"Your welcome" Murdock said as he turned to start walking. But what he didn't expect was to be pulled back around and kissed. She smiled and walked inside.

"Well than" Murdock said to himself.

****THE NEXT MORNING***

"Morning Boss-man" Murdock said happily as he walked by Hannibal who was having his first cigar of the day.

"Morning?" Hannibal said.

"Whats with him?" Face asked

"I don't know" Hannibal replied.

"Hey, Colonel" Angel said as she walked by him.

"Morning, kid" He replied.

"So what we doing today?" B.A asked once everyone was inside.

"Well someone has to go with Murdock back to town to get supplies that were out of, but after that nothing really" Hannibal answered.

"I am tapping out of this one Hannibal, I am not going with him again" B.A said.

"I'll go with hm" Angel offered.

"Get ready girl chopper leaves in ten" Murdock said while getting up and walking out the door.

"I'll bet you I will get there before you do H.M" Angel said in a competitive tone.

"NEVER" Murdock said just before making a run for the door.

"HEY NOT FAIR, CHEATER!" Angel said as she started running after him. "BYE DAD" she called back.

"Anybody see face this morning?" Hannibal asked.

"Hello, Boss" Face said while casually walking in the room.

"Face, what are you doing?" Hannibal asked.

"Nothing why do you ask such a thing?" Face distracted.

"Because you have that look on your face" Hannibal replied.

"What look?" Face asked "oh you mean this look, of pure defeat" Face said as he and Murdock, Angel all threw full water balloons at Hannibal.

"Uh Angel I think we should run now" Murdock said while running towards the door with Angel in tow.

"I'm getting you back for the pancake bitch slap" Face said while backing towards the door.

"I'm outta here" B.A said while heading towards the door.

"You know what Face, I am not even going to retaliate to that" Hannibal said just standing there dripping wet.

"Your not?" Face asked kinda confused.

"Nope I'm just going to let that one go" Hannibal said while walking toward him.

"Promise?" Face asked.

"I promise." Hannibal answered while walking past him, "I am going to go put on some dry clothes I'll be back"

"You know your a lot sexier when your wet" Face commented.

"WELL SO ARE YOU!" Hannibal said as he ran over to face and gave him a big hug.

"Thought you weren't going to get me back" Face said while rolling his eyes.

"You should know me by now face" Hannibal said as he looked down at Face.

"Now were both wet" Face pointed out.

"And the harm in that is?" Hannibal joked, while he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his forehead.

**IN THE STORE**

"He fakes left and goes right and he shoots he scores!" Murdock cried out as he threw the food in the basket.

"Having fun?" Angel joked.

"Sure am" Murdock answered.

"Your too funny, and cute too" Angel commented as she walked away.

"Well your beautiful" Murdock complimented.

"Thank you" Angel thanked him as she blushed.

Two hours and a lot of shopping later they return to base. But as they step out of the chopper they got a bit of a surprise.

"WELCOME BACK!" Hannibal greeted as he threw water balloons at them.

"Alright I guess we deserved that" Murdock said as he grabbed two more that he had hidden in the back of the chopper. "But so do you!" he said as he threw them back. Angel dove back in the chopper hoping to avoid getting wet but that hope was lost when Hannibal appeared on one side and Murdock on the other side both with large full buckets of water, all Angel could do now was close her eyes and hold her breath and wait for the impact.

"So, not fair" Angel said while getting out of the chopper and walking towards her dad. "CATCH ME!" she said before jumping at him.

"MURDOCK NOW!" she yelled. Hannibal tried to worm his way out of her grip but it didn't work. Before he knew it he was covered in water.

"I missed you kid" He said while giving her a big hug.

"I missed you too Dad" She replied.

"I'm going to change for the 2nd time in one day" He said after letting her go and walking away.

"I am going to do the same" Angel said walking away.

"Hey Angel meet me here at 5:00 I have a surprise" Murdock said as he started walking towards his tent.

"Alright I will" Angel said.

"Knock Knock" Face said while coming up to her tent door.

"Come in" She called.

"Hey its me Face" he said while walking into her tent.

"Hey, whats up?" she asked.

"Nothing just came to meet you properly" he said while sitting on her bed.

"Face I just ask one thing of you" Angel said while sitting beside him.

"Whats that?" He said

"Be careful with my dad, right now your all hes got, and I don't want him broken right now" Angel said while getting up off the bed again.

"How do you know about me and Hannibal?" Face asked

"I went for a walk last night and I heard you two talking" Angel said.

"You don't find it weird that your dad is with another guy?" He asked.

"No what ever makes him happy and what ever he thinks is best for him, I am happy for him" Angel said.

"Your a good kid" Face said patting her back "What are you doing it look like a clothes tornado went through here"

"I am supposed to be going out with Murdock tonight but I don't know what to wear" Angel groaned.

"Wear this" Face said picking up a nice black low cut dress. "It's cute and it says hey I'm ready for a good time"

'Thanks your the best" she said giving him a hug.

Hannibal was proud of his daughter all the accomplishments that she had with the army and actually be a girl and be in the army, but he was really proud of her now. Most girls wont want to acknowledge that their dad is even the slightest hint of gay, but Angel if she could have told the world and be proud to say it than by god she would have.

"What are you two ladies doing in here" Hannibal said as he walked up to Face and put and arm around him.

"Face was helping me pick out some clothes to wear tonight" Angel said

"Who you going out with tonight." He asked.

"Murdock" Angel replied.

"Wheres he taking you?" Hannibal wondered.

"I don't know he never told me" Angel replied.

"Well have a good time tonight" Hannibal said while walking out of her tent with Face.

"Shes an amazing girl John, you can so tell shes strong just like her dad and has the brain and will power of him too" Face said while walking beside him.

"Thanks Face" Hannibal said while walking Face into their tent and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Face gently started pulling Hannibal down onto the bed. It seemed that every time Face was starting to get somewhere with Hannibal it was always interrupted and ruined in some way.

"Boss-man?" Murdock called out.

"In here Murdock" Hannibal replied.

"Sir would you and Mr. Faceman like to join me and your daughter for dinner tonight?" Murdock asked.

"Sure" both Hannibal and Face accepted.

"Great chopper leaves in ten" Murdock said while walking out of the Colonels tent.

"Better get ready Lieutenant" Hannibal said while getting up.

Ten minutes had passed and everyone except Murdock was waiting by the chopper.

"What are you boys doing here?" Angel asked.

"Murdock invited us to come along with you" Hannibal replied.

"Yeah and the little psycho's late" Face added.

"And that little psycho is driving the plane so you better be careful of what you say next mister." Murdock said while joining them.

**AT THE RESTURAUNT****

"Your name sir?" The guy at the desk asked.

"H.M Murdock table for 4" Murdock replied.

"Oh My, Your Colonel Hannibal Smith" The guy pointed out. "Looking very sharp tonight sir" He commented.

"Uh Thanks" Hannibal said while putting his arm around Faces waist.

"Someones into you" Face said to Hannibal.

"Trying to forget about it Face" Hannibal said while taking a seat.

"Your seat my lady" Murdock said as he pulled out the chair for Angel.

"Well thank you kind sir" Angel said as she sat down.

"Hey Angel, Remember when we were younger and we went down to the lake and fished for hours and when we came back and I looked like a cooked lobster that just came out of the pot?" Face asked.

"How can I not, the entire car ride home all I heard was OW OW OW" Every five seconds Face" Angel said laughing.

"You two know each other." Hannibal asked.

"Dad you know the kid named Templeton that I always hung out with. Yeah that was Face" Angel said.

"Your name is Templeton?" Murdock said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, hah aha laugh it up" Face said while glaring at Murdock.

"It's really not that bad of a name Face" Hannibal said while putting his hand on faces knee. Face gave him a small smile.

A few hours later they return back to base.

"Thanks for the night out Murdock" Hannibal said. "Oh Angel I almost forgot, Happy birthday baby girl" Hannibal said while giving her a hug.

"Thanks daddy" She replied.

"Close your eyes and no peaking" Murdock said while taking her hand and leading her towards the mess hall.

"Murdock what are you doing?" She asked.

"Open your eyes." Murdock said

"Oh," Angel said as she gasped in surprise. When she opened her eyes she saw streamers and and a banner that read. "Happy Birthday Beautiful-From Murdock" on it. The song Glitter in the Air by pink was just starting to play.

"Care for a dance?" Murdock asked while holding out his hand.

"I'd love to" She said while taking his hand and following him onto the dance floor. "You know you didn't have to do this Murdock, but this is amazing. Thank you so much"

"Only the best deserve the best, and B.A even made a cake" Murdock said. But his attention was drawn back to Angel when she put her hands on his face and kissed him.

"Thank you for everything Murdock your amazing" Angel said.

"Just wanted you to have the best birth day" Murdock said still dancing.

"Just being with you makes it the best birthday ever." Angel said kissing him again. Than taking him towards the door, and leading him to her tent. When they arrived at her tent she pulled him inside, and started pulling him down on the bed. He trailed kisses all the way down her neck and started lifting up her dress. She took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He slid off her dress and pushed it to the floor. Soft moans left her lips as he kissed all around her neck and lightly bit down. She reached down and undid his pants, and reached inside and slowly started to stroke. She than slowly slid him inside her. His thrusts began slowly than his pace quickened. Than as they both started nearing the end they shared a deep long passionate kiss that they didn't want to end. But Murdock soon came and they just laid there wishing that the night would never end. Murdock laid awake and held Angel close. " I think I love her" Murdock said to himself. Angel turned over and put her head on his chest. The next morning they were all standing in the mess hall waiting for Hannibal and Face to show up.

"Morning everyone" Hannibal said as he walked in the door with Face.

"Hey daddy" Angel said. She was standing in front of Murdock with both of his arms wrapped around her.

"We have something to tell you" Hannibal announced.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Face asked him.

"I think there coming out of the closet now" Murdock whispered in her ear.

"I don't care you can tell them." Hannibal said.

"OK here we go, Me and John are together." Face said while grabbing on to Hannibal's hand.

"Well that's new to me" B.A said, " Good for you guys" he said with a smile.

"I see you two are together as well" Hannibal pointed out.

"Well Boss-man shit happens" Murdock said.

"Your right shit does happen Murdock" Lynch said as he walked through the door and shot Angel.

"ANGEL" everyone yelled.

"Give me the plates or I start killing off your team one by one, Smith" Lynch threatened.

"No your not" Murdock said as he shot Lynch in the leg,

"Your not getting those plates back" Hannibal said just before he shot Lynch in the head.

"Angel, come on my Angel, don't die" Murdock said while brushing a hair out of her face.

"Murdock get the chopper going" Hannibal said while picking his daughter up and running in the direction of the chopper.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Everyone was sitting around her bed at the hospital. Everyone was asleep except for Murdock. He had never loved anyone quite like the way he loved Angel, he didn't know what he would have done with himself if she would have died.

"Murdock?" Angel quietly whispered.

"Yeah baby I'm here" Murdock said as he rushed to her bedside.

"i...i..." Angel was having a hard time speaking.

"Shhh, you don't have to speak just relax" Murdock said as he put his hand on her face.

"I... L...Love You" Angel managed to speak.

"I love you too" Murdock said as he lightly bent down and kissed her on the lips. Murdock was shocked. He didn't think that she felt the same way. But now knowing that she did made his day a whole lot better.

"Hey, your awake. How you feeling?" Hannibal asked taking the other side of her bed.

"Like I was shot" She replied.

"Lying in a hospital bed and your still a smart ass." Hannibal said before kissing her forehead.

"I learn from the best" Angel commented while putting her hand on top of Hannibal's.

"I'll leave you two alone" Murdock said before walking out with Face and B.A

"You can't scare me like that Angel you are the most important thing in my life now. And I can't lose you, you cant leave me Angel" Hannibal said as a tear rolled down his cheek. In all the years that Angel has seen her dad, she has never seen him cry.

"I'll never leave you daddy, at least not willingly and that is a promise as long as you don't leave me" Angel said as she wiped a tear of his face with the pad of her thumb.

"I promise never to leave you either baby girl" Hannibal said as he took a chair and pulled it right up to her bedside.

"Is Face alright?" She asked.

"Yeah hes just a little shaken up right now, you two have been friends for ever he couldn't bear the thought of losing you to an idiot like Lynch" Hannibal said while looking out the window to see a visibly shaken Faceman.

"You really love him don't you dad?" She said looking at Hannibal.

"Yeah kid, I do. I do love him very much" Hannibal replied.

"And have you told him that?" Angel asked.

"No not yet, I'm waiting for the right moment" Hannibal responded.

"Well I guess you'll know in time" she said as she started to fall asleep.

"Go back to sleep, we will all be here when you wake up" Hannibal said while putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her forehead. When she woke up Murdock was the first one that she saw.

"Well my dad lied" Angel joked.

"What are you talking about?" Murdock asked.

"My dad said that he would be here when I woke up" Angel said.

"Ah, he stepped out with Face for a bit" Murdock replied.

3 days later Angel was released out of the hospital and returned back to base.

"Thanks for everything Murdock" Angel said giving him a kiss.

"No problem just doing my best to take care of you" Murdock said.


End file.
